Where will you go?
by Pocky Whore
Summary: AU SasuNaru. Sasuke and Naruto are in Highschool together. Naruto a loner, and sasuke a rich boy, but both have something to hide.
1. Chapter 1

-

-

**Chapter one**

**-**

-

I opened my eyes at the blinding sunlight seeping through my windows and groaned, throwing my arm over my eyes. I hate mornings. Have you ever had one of those days where you just don't want to get out of bed, Well its like that for me everyday. I peeked my head out from behind my arm and glanced over at my clock on my bedside table.

"Shit." I cursed under my morning breath and jumped up from bed. I was gonna be late.

'Damn it this day is gonna suck, I can already tell.' I thought still half drowsy.

I slipped on a pair of black pants and a neon orange shirt. I grabbed a pop tart from the cub bored and headed toward the door, slipping on my shoes, and locking the door behind me.

The sun was already almost to the middle of the sky, I hadn't realized I was that late. I picked up the pace, walking the familiar path to school. I ate my pop tart greedily, considering the fact I hadn't eaten in almost 2 days. I never ate except for when I go to school. Rent and utilities alone was draining my money, so I had very little to spend on food. They call this a free country; tell me why it costs so much to live?

I walked through the school gates and stopped by my locker, which was covered in permanent marker graffiti. I was used to it. I didn't let the bold lettered words bother me. 'Loser, Monster, Loner'

I made my way to my 3rd period class. I'd already missed 2nd and 1st. I opened the door just a little and peeked in. Iruka-sensei had his back to the class and was writing something on the board. I smirked and slid in quietly. I'd almost made it to my seat unnoticed. Almost.

"Morning Naruto." A voice boomed. I turned only to see Iruka-sensei smiling at me, although his eye brow was twitching so I could tell he was angry. I grinned stupidly at him and he just sighed. Suddenly someone kicked me in the ankle. Hard.

"OWW what the fuck was that for!" I screamed. I looked around and everyone was laughing and looking at me. I hate them all.

"Just take a seat Naruto." Iruka-sensei said and then turned to the class and told them quite bluntly to 'shut up.' This only made me smile at my Sensei.

Iruka 1

Class of stupid rich kids 0

Naruto -27

I took my seat, first checking to see if there was any gum that had 'accidentally' been left on the chair. I sat; chin cupped in my hand, and just stared in to space. I was good at blocking things out and when I get really deep in thought or fantasy I've been told my eyes go blank and I look like I'm asleep.

I just kept staring and staring at the chalk board until the words formed into figures and the figures. Those figures lead to thoughts and before I knew it I had totally spaced out everyone around me. By the time I came to my scenes again class was already dismissed.

I was the only one in the empty classroom; everyone else had already left for lunch. I stood up and walked over to the large window near my desk. I rested my hands on the window pane and leaned forward touching my forehead to the glass.

I lifted my head away from the glass and opened the window, letting the cool breeze wash over me. From this second story window I could see the street to my right and the court yards everywhere else. My eyes drifted to the street. I watched the cars drive. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I guess I was leaning a little too far forward, because before I knew it I felt myself falling. My upper body was out the window and I struggled to regain my balance before I fell out completely. And then I felt myself slipping. I was going to fall. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes.

"Shit" I swore breathlessly

But I never fell. A Pair of lean strong arms grabbed me and pulled me up away from the ledge I was tilting on. I turned around and was greeted with the sight of the class snob Sasuke. I was in mild surprise that he'd saved me. Most would have just let me fall.

That's when I noticed that it had been a good minuet since he'd saved me and still he had a firm hold on my middle.

"Don't fucking touch me." I snarled at him, more out of frustration of having to be saved than it being the fact that he had been the one to save me.

"Be more careful eh Naruto-kun?" He replied smoothly before smirking. And yet he still hadn't let go of me.

I pushed away from him and muttered a 'whatever' before moving towards the door. I knew today was gonna be a bad day. I just knew it.

The rest of the day went by with little much happening. I avoided Sasuke because I every time I looked at him I got the feeling he was laughing at me. Okay so maybe he wasn't but I'm paranoid like that.

Finally 7th period came along. The last class of the day. Finally. I had Iruka-sensei again for 7th period. He was both my writing and reading teacher so I had him twice a day. I took the same seat again, the one by the window. I watched the other kids walk in one by one chatting and laughing with their friends. Che Friends are so overrated.

When the whole class calmed down and Iruka began to teach I spaced out again, just like I usually do. This time it wasn't the late bell that snapped me back to reality, it was that funny tingle you get on the back of your neck when someone is watching you that woke me up. I snapped my head up and met pitch black eyes, only for an instant. I blinked and looked again but no, Sasuke wasn't looking at me. Hmm maybe I'm more spaced out than I thought.

Then the whole class got excited and started whispering to each other and wondered what was going on. I looked up and caught the last part of what Iruka-sensei was saying.

"So you'll be put into pairs of two to work on this project."

'Aww hell. I hate projects,' I thought unhappily, 'too much thinking involved.'

"The partners are the following and their will be no exceptions," Iruka said addressing the class, "Ino and Choji, Gaara and Kiba, Hinata and Shino, Sakura and Neji and Naruto and Sauske."

Aww Hell.

Ths day's never gonna end is it?

-

-

TBC..

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

-

-

**Chapter two**

**-**

**-**

When the dismissal bell rang, I all but ran out of school. I didn't want to be here anymore. All I wanted right now was to go to my apartment and crash. Maybe I could just sleep the rest of this stupid day away. But, I had no such luck. For right as I stepped outside the school gates Mr. Tall, pale and handsome blocked my only escape.

"What do you want?" I snarled at him. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. I just wanted to be left alone, besides I still got the eeirie feeling he was laughing at me.

He just stood his ground and smiled at me. "I wanted to discuss our project."

If I had even known what the project was or for that matter even cared I might have listened to what he had to say, but not today, so I just pushed past him. And he followed. I tried to ignore him, I really did, but it seemed like he was doing this just to mess with me.

I spun around. "Would you stop following me?" I yelled at him. He just stared at me, and then blinked. He cocked his head to the side and looked at me as if he didn't understand what I meant.

"Don't play cute with me Sasuke." I sighed and hung my head in frustration. "Fine, whatever. Do what you want." I said. I jammed my hands in my pockets and kept walking. The only indication that Sasuke was even still there were his footsteps behind me.

As we kept walking I felt him pick up the pace and walk a little closer to me. He seemed to have figured out that this wasn't one of the best neighborhoods in town. Some rough looking guys walked past us and gave a long glance at Sauske's watch. If he gets jumped I'm so not helping him out.

And then I tripped. I fell face first into the hot concrete. I picked myself up and glared at Sasuske. I turned around and kept walking forward, pretending I hadn't heard the soft chuckle coming from the boy behind me, and pretending that his laugh hadn't made me blush.

There was still a ways to my house and I was surprised Sasuke was still following me. I'm sure he had to live in the totally opposite direction, somewhere off in the rich neighborhood. The squealing of tires broke me from my thoughts. I snapped my head in the direction of the noise just in time to see two cars smash together. I could feel myself get tense. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder, but I couldn't turn my eyes away from the wreck. Then I could hear the sound of sirens. My body was shacking. The sound grew and the lights were blinding me. This was too much. Too much like before. Too much like last time. Too much.

The sirens kept blaring and I could hear people shouting. Screaming, and then I blacked out.

**_………….._**

When we'd gotten into the 'bad' part of town I stayed close to Naruto. He's so scrawny and slow he'd be the perfect target. I wanted to make sure he didn't die or somthing. Then I'd have to do this God forsaken project on my own. I usually like working alone, but I had no objections to working with _him. _I actually didn't mind. But I'd stayed close to Naruto because I'd figured he'd be scared walking through this part of town, but when I realized he probly _lived_ around here I frowned. People s_hould_ be scared walking through a place like this. I was kinda worried that he _wasn't._ Actually now that I think about it, I've never genuanly seen Naruto scared.

But there was something in Naruto's eyes the moment he laid eyes on the wrecked cars. I don't know exactly what it was, but it scared _me_. He got so pale and he was shacking, but he never took his eyes off the cars. I reached out to him and grabbed his shoulder. I let go when he flinched. But he just kept staring ahead like I wasn't there and like he hadn't felt me.

His eyes grew wider as the siren's got closer.

"Naruto." I yelled, but he didn't move. He couldn't even hear me. And then his body went limp and I tried to grab him, but he fell to the ground. His head slapped against the concrete and he didn't move.

"Naruto!" I yelled again. I shook his unconscious body, but he was out. He was dead to the world. I don't think anything could have woken him up at that instant.

I kneeled down and picked him up. He was so light. I wondered idly if he'd been eating right, because I could clearly feel his ribs through his shirt. I held him gingerly, because I was scared to death that I'd break him.

He groaned in his sleep/unconsciousness when his head bumped against my chest. Oh ya he'd be feeling that when he woke up, he'd hit it pretty good. I wasn't sure where he lived so I decided to take him to my house for now. I didn't know why the wreck had spooked him so much, but I was going to find out. I'd beat it out of him if I had too.

I walked back in the direction we'd come from. I glanced down at the boy in my arms and couldn't help but smile. He looked to innocent and vulnerable, so unlike today in school. He'd always been defensive and stand offish. Well not always. Up until 4th grade he'd been pretty normal.

I was brought back from my thoughts when I felt him moving around in my arms. He was fidgeting and flinching at every move that I made as I was walking. Every now and then I'd hear him whimper and mumble something against my chest, and I wondered what he was dreaming. He looked so small in my arms and I wanted so badly to just protect him. I stopped walking at that thought. I'd never had that kind of feeling towards anyone. Weak people had always annoyed me. But then again Naruto wasn't weak, well not exactly.

Any teacher you asked would say Naruto isn't the brightest crayon in the crayon box, but there where times that he'd say something so intelligent you'd think he was the _only_ crayon in the box. But then there were times that you had to question his sanity. It was like he went out of his way to act stupid. He'd always been like that. Ever since 4th grade. That's when the pranks had started.

Naruto was like a puzzle to me. He never made sense, because I was missing so many pieces. He could be popular if he wanted. He was to pretty to be a loner. Yes, pretty. Heck he's prettier than any girl _I've_ ever met.

I had to laugh at myself just then. God I was losing it. Was I seriously falling for Naruto Uzumaki?

No, not at all.

I looked down at the boy cuddled up against my chest.

Okay well maybe a little.

-

-

TBC..

-

-

* * *

**Hehe alot of you are probley going WTF right now but don't worry It'll all make sence next chapter. I promise. Writting Sasuke's POV was harder than I though It'd be and I think it turned out kinda OCC. Well this story is AU so of course its OCC, but I mean I tried to give him the same personality. Okay now I'm confusing myself. Anyway review away! Next chaper will probley be longer. Ya I think it will, that is, IF you review.**

ps.I just found the GREATEST AMV of all time!  
http/ Its so awsome.

**Untill next time,  
Pocky Whore**


	3. Chapter 3

_-_

_-_

**Chapter Three**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_I was just standing there. My feet felt heavier than they should, and I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I just stood there staring at the wreck. Staring at the car that was a heap of burning metal. The car that was smashed into pieces, the car that my parent's were in. It was like time stopped. Everything and everyone stopped existing, except for the flames engulfing the wreck, and still I couldn't move._

_I could hear screaming coming from the still burning car. Screaming so loud I had to cover my ears and screw my eyes shut to block it out. It was so loud. So much louder than it should have been, and all I could do was hold my head in my hand and pretend the screaming wasn't my mother. Pretend this wasn't happening. _

_The screaming grew stronger, and I couldn't escape. And then I heard sirens. And suddenly my feet weren't so heavy. I ran towards the car. Towards the flames. Towards the screams. I ran and ran but felt like I was getting no were. Then I was so close I could feel the heat from the fire and I cried out to my mother. Something exploded from inside the other car and pieces of glass shot towards me, cutting up my face and hands, but I kept running towards the car my parent's were in._

_Then I felt myself be pulled back. A police man grabbed me around my middle and pulled me away. No. I fought back. I kicked and screamed but he wouldn't let me go. I was screaming and crying. _

'_Let me go! Let me go.' But being only 10 years old I was no match for him._

_And then the world went silent and every body stopped. The screams had stopped even as the fire continued to burn, and my body went limp in the police officers grasp. I slid out of his arms and onto the hard ground below._

'_No. It wasn't suppose to be this way.'_

_Again I just stared. I felt like led and I couldn't move again. I doubted I'd ever be able to move again. I just bawled on the street corner, never taking my eyes off of the car, my parent's grave._

_"It wasn't suppose to be like this.'_

_--------_

I snapped open my eyes and sat upright. My whole body felt tense and all my muscles ached. I massaged my neck trying to get the kinks out of it. It'd been a while since I had that nightmare. My heart was still beating too fast for my liking so I just breathed deep and waited for my pulse to slow.

It was hard to breath. Every time I closed my eyes, scenes from the dream flashed in front of my closed eyelids. I tried to block them out but they were burned into my head. They had been for years.

I swung my feet off the bed and ran a shaky hand through my hair. My face and neck were dripping with sweat and I tried to palm it off. I felt like I'd been hit by a truck.

"Morning Sunshine." A voice called out to me.

I snapped my head in the direction of the noise.

"What the hell are you doing in my house Sasuke!" I shouted back at the intruder. But he just laughed at me.

"This is my house, dobe." He pointed out, and for the first time since I'd woken up I realized where I was. The bed was large and soft, so unlike my medium sized bed. The room was large too. The walls were painted a dark blue with white accents. Che, I knew he'd be rich.

"What time is it?" I asked yawning. I'd just woken up but damn was I tired.

"About 7:30." He replied looking out the window. The sun had already set and it was dark. It always got dark early in the winter. "What did you dream about?" he asked evenly, never taking his eyes off the window.

"Nothing." I muttered and looked away.

"Bullshit," Sasuke screamed at me, "Something had your panties in a bunch and I want to know what it is." He snapped his head in my direction and he caught my eye. I wanted to look away but I couldn't.

"Its….it's nothing, alright."

He snorted. "Ya sure. You're crying and screaming in your sleep and its nothing?"

"Just drop it. I said it's nothing." This time he seemed to buy it, or at least decide to let it go.

"Whatever." He said and he glanced back at the window again. "You can stay here tonight; its dark out and I don't want you walking home alone."

"You act like you care or something." I shot back

He just stared out the window and then turned to face me. "What would give you that idea?" he replied, but I could see the upturn in his face. He really should smile more. "Take a shower or something, you look like shit."

"Gee Thanks." I muttered under my breath. He pointed me towards a large white door that was connected to the bath room, and then he left me to myself.

I walked into the bath room, and was only mildly surprised to find that it too was big, and just like the bed room had been it lacked any personal items. Ya there were some combs and deodorant, but nothing personal. Nothing's ever personal with Sasuke.

Standing in front of the marble sink I felt so small.

My gaze traveled to the mirror and I flinched slightly. Sasuke was right. I did look like shit. And for a moment it wasn't me that I saw in the mirror, it was a 10 year old boy with blond hair and whisker marks that dripped of blood. But when I blinked it was me again. But then again I guess it had been me all along.

I sighed and stripped myself before getting in the shower. The hot water felt good on my aching body. I tried to concentrate on the water, or the warmth, but I kept seeing things I didn't want to see every time I closed my eyes. What had happened this afternoon was too much for me.

My legs were shaking again, and my head still hurt. I kneeled down in the shower and tried to pretend it was just water on my face, although I knew it wasn't. I steadied myself and stood up again. I'd have to suck it up till I got home; Sasuke's house was no place to have a fricken break down.

I got out of the shower and towel dried my hair and body. I slipped on the same pair of Black pants and orange shirt that I had this morning before I looked in the mirror again. At least I don't look like hell anymore. I always felt a lot better after a good cry.

I looked around the bathroom. It was pretty normal as far as bathrooms go. I opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Ya Sasuke's room wasn't anything special either. That is except for the big bed. It had to be at least double the size of mine. I ran my hands over the soft silk but then pulled my hand back quickly.

I'd been sleeping in Sasuke's bed, and he'd been watching me for god knows how long. I could feel the heat in my cheeks. Damn him. With him being all nice it's really hard to act like I hate him. Really hard.

I heard a noise and turned only to find Sasuke standing in the door way.

-------

'I will not jump Naruto I will not jump Naruto I will NOT jump Naruto!' I had just walked into my room to find a still slightly wet, damp haired Naruto sitting on MY bed. I guess I was staring because he started to fidget and run his fingers over the scars on his cheeks. I'd learned from observation that he did that when ever he was nervous.

And. Oh My God he's blushing.

I probley would have jumped him right then and there if it hadn't been for that idiots stupid stomach. It had to choose exactly that moment to let out a rather loud growl. I would have been annoyed if he hadn't looked so cute blushing of embarrassment.

"Hungry?" I asked resisting the smile that was trying to pelage my lips.

He just scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and smiled oddly. And I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my lips at the sight. "Mkay, Common Idiot. If you starve to death I'm not cleaning up the mess."

He rose form the bed and walked towards where I was in the door way. I led the way out of the room and down a long wide hall. He trailed me like a lost puppy. I have to admit, my house _is_ rather large. By the time we made it to the kitchen, I was sure Naruto was going to faint, he seemed rather impressed at the size of everything. The ceilings jetted up to about 10 feet and floor through most of the house was a sleek garnet tile.

"What do you want?" I asked opening the fridge that blended in to the cabinets, which seemed to impress Naruto too.

"RAMEN!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes. Shoulda known.

Despite the large appearance of everything, the contents of the cup board and fridge weren't as plentiful. I hadn't gone shopping in at least a week and I was running low on food at the moment, but that didn't bother Naruto, he seemed perfectly content with instant ramen.

I popped it in the microwave after pouring in the hot water. Naruto was bouncing up and down impatiently for the microwave to beep, you'd think he hadn't eaten in days or something, and I didn't like the idea that that could be the truth.

Naruto sat down at the small round table in the kitchen, and I brought the ramen to him, he _is_ a guest after all. He ate the food rather quickly, and he slowed down shyly when he noticed I was watching him.

"So..," he drawled trying to make conversation I suppose, "Where's your parent's? This place seems kind of empty."

He must have noticed me fidgeting, because he was looking at me weirdly. I didn't really like talking to strangers about personally stuff. "I live alone." I answered him and shrugged, pretending that it didn't bother me, and most of the time it didn't, but there where times that it did. Naruto looked as if he was gonna start apologizing but I stopped him before he could start. "Don't sweat it, it's not that big of a deal."

"Don't you get lonely?" he asked quietly, as if afraid that he was saying something wrong.

"No." I lied. He didn't need to know the truth.

-

-

TBC...

-

-

* * *

**I'm a little disappointed. I really like this story and where its going. I have so many ideas in my head and I'm just itching to get them all written down, but when I don't get alot of reviews it makes me not want to update. But THANK YOU so much to the people that DID review. You guys are the reason I'm even Posting this chapter.  
The thing I don't get is the fact that this story has over 12 people thast Story alerted this fic, but almost no reviews. If you like it Please TELL ME! **

**I'll update either way, but if you expect updates soon and longer chapters than review or its a no go.  
Sorry for sounding bitchy **

Special thanks to,

_**Sanzo Lover  
And**__**  
****Kidlet350**_

**Oh and Kidlet, I qrote somw stuff to/about you in my profle.  
hehe**

**Untill next time,  
Pocky Whore**


	4. Chapter 4

-

-

Chapter 4

-

-

_"Shut up slut!" a man yelled drunkenly. _

_All I could hear was flesh hitting flesh. Screams and sobs so loud I wondered if the whole world could hear them. _

_"Stop it. Stop it." I whispered again and again covering my ears. If I pretended this wasn't real than maybe it would all go away. "It's not real, it's not real." But no matter how loud I whispered and covered my ears I couldn't drown out the yells, the screams, and the crying; especially the crying._

_I thumped my head against the back of the couch that I was hiding behind, hoping that maybe that could silence the noise, but it didn't. _

_The crying became hysterical, and the sound of flesh slapping together became louder. I wanted to look. I wanted to poke my head out from behind my safe haven and know what was going on, but deep in my heart I knew I didn't want to see. I brought my knees to my chest and held my head. I felt so helpless._

_The noise lessened and all I could hear was a quiet sobbing. I moved slowly up the side of the couch and peeked over the back, not knowing what I'd find. _

_There, laid lifeless on the floor was a woman. 'She isn't my mother.' I told myself. My mother is beautiful. She could never be that heap of flesh on my living room floor, but I knew it was her. Soaked in blood and flesh black and blue. One arm was twisted at an odd angle and her eyes stared off distantly, as if looking at something I couldn't see. _

_She never moved. Blood pooled around her and her flesh grew pale and blue, but I never moved, I couldn't. I wanted to cry. I wanted to make everything better, but I knew I couldn't, but still I heard sobbing, even as my mother lay unmoving on the floor. I couldn't figure out where it was coming from, and only when my cheeks became damp did I realize the sobs were my own._

_I never took my eyes off her body. Her beautiful body, twisted and torn in ways it was never ment to be. _

_Then I heard foot steps near me. I looked up to find that man, my father, staring at her too, and I could almost see the disbelief in his eyes, in all his drunken spurts it had never gotten this out of hand.. His mouth dropped open a bit and he was breathing in raged choked breaths. Then he turned his gaze to me. He took a step toward me, and I flinched and jumped away as if I'd been burned. He stopped in his tracks and looked between me and my mother again, and even as he fell to his knees he was too proud to cry._

_I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was completely sober now, he knew exactly what he'd done and so did I. I stepped out from behind the couch and walked towards the lifeless corpse on the carpet. I knelt beside her and ran my finger over her cheek. It was still slightly warm in the chill of death. I pulled my hand back as if burned and clutched it to my heart. This isn't happening._

_I stood up and glanced at the man still on his knees a few feet away. He had the same lifeless gaze as my mother, and I realized he was dead too, but in a different way. 'It wasn't supposed to be like this.' _

_I snapped my head towards the window as I heard the sound of sirens in the distance, but my father never moved. _

_They stormed in the house and hand cuffed that man, the man who had once been my father. And as they walked him to the patrol car in handcuffs, I laughed. I smiled and waved at him and laughed and laughed, and as I laughed I could feel the wetness on my cheeks again._

_-_

_**---------------------------------**_

**_-_**

"Sauske? Hello anybody home?" I asked curiously and waved my hand in front of his glazed eyes, it was like he wasn't there anymore.

He snapped his head up and caught my eye and for a moment I could almost see the panic in his eyes, and I didn't know what to think. He quickly turned his head away from me; he refused to look me in the eyes.

"Why don't you," he paused, "finish your ramen or…something."

"Umm I'm done?" I snorted at him. Man and I thought I was spacy, and yet he still wouldn't look at me. Had I done something wrong? I frowned.

"Hey Grumpy, lets go for a walk or somthin. If I have to spend the night here I don't wanna be stuck inside." He looked up at me and gave me a weak smiled, a smile I knew was fake. The absent glazed look from earlier was still there, but he was obviously trying to hide it, so I'll humor him. I'm good at playing dumb.

"Mkay." He agreed, I guess he wanted to get out too. This huge house was starting to give me the creeps; I couldn't imagine how he lived in it all the time.

We walked for a while and I could see the tension lift. Not entirely of course. Sasuke's never really relaxed, he's too tightly strung, but I could tell he was more relaxed than before. I knew Sasuke didn't want me to know he was out of it, so I just acted as if everything were normal, as if he wasn't screaming inside.

We walked by an old park that was almost abandoned because of the late hour. Okay so it was only like 8ish, but it was getting pretty dark out. I walked through the path, Sasuke always a few steps behind me.

I plopped down in the sand; it was cool and sifted smoothly through my fingers. The park was totally dark, except for the looming street lights scattered around, and the gray tinted shadows cast by the trees.. Sasuke sat down near me on the side walk instead of the sand. I glanced around and my gaze stopped on a set of rusted swing sets near the back of the park. Swings my mother used to push me on when I was little. I remember jumping off and desperately trying to land further than my father in the sand. I never won though; he always ended up beating me. They always brought me to this park, even though it was so far from home.

I tore my eyes away from them; I couldn't afford to be thinking about things like that; especially not right now. I looked back at Sasuke only to find that he too was staring at the swings, and I couldn't help but wonder if his parent's had pushed him on that same swing too.

I don't really know a lot about Sasuke's past. All I know is he lives alone in that huge house. I don't know where his parent's are, Sasuke never was a very personal person. He seems to keep to himself pretty good.

-

**_-------------------------_**

**_-_**

Naruto hasn't seemed to notice the fact that I'm kind of out of it. Sometimes I thank the god's for that child's stupidity. I didn't need him getting all curious on me and asking questions. With questions usually came answers, answers I didn't want to talk about.

At the park I noticed Naruto's gaze catch on an old set of swings in the deserted area of the park. I could almost see the pain in his eyes, but he was also wearing a sad smile. Bitter-sweet memories I guess. I, too, turned by gaze onto the rusted piece of play ground equipment. In all my life living nearly 2 blocks away, I'd never come to play here as a child. My parent's had never……

I stopped myself, and shook my head.

"Were leaving." I grunted out and got to my feet, dusting off the stray pieces of dirt and sand from my jeans. I started to walk back towards the direction of my house, my empty house, when I felt a tug on my wrist. I turned around and found Naruto's hand clamped around my wrist. He was looking at me as if he knew something I didn't. For a second I thought he was going to cry, but he just let go of my hand and tilted his head down, letting his hair shield his eyes.

I pulled my wrist back and looked down at it. It was still warm from the little bit of human contact. I'm not really used to human contact, I don't like people touching me, but right now I didn't mind.

I sighed and looked back up at Naruto. This one was gonna be trouble. The cute ones always are. I grabbed his wrist and began to walk back towards my house, he followed behind me, but I kept my hold on his hand. Ya know in case he got lost or something. I smiled at myself. I'm such a loser.

-

-

TBC

-

-

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is slightly shorter, and sorry for the wait to update.  
Anyways I think I have decided that Itachi will not be in my fic, unless I find a use for him later, **

**And OH MY GOD.  
TONS of people reviewed last chapter. Do you even know how happy that mad me? I love you all! All of you I swear!**

**_Azamiko-  
_****Hehe Thanks! If you want a little more sasunaru action read my other fic 'Can't escape your Energy.' It's a little more fast pace.**

**_Ky0kichi  
_****Thank you! I worked really hard to get Sasuke to sound right. His personality is kinda hard for me to express right. I have a much easier time writing Naruto's POV, but I wanted to challenge myself.**

**_Death Conqueror-  
_****Ya you may be right, SasuNaru Au stories are getting over used. SasuNaru in General is getting over used. But its supply and demand. As long as there are fans, SasuNaru will never die. Besides I think my style of writing makes it a little more original. **

**_GreenLily1345-  
_****Thanks! I really wanted to get both POV in because the way one person see's things is different from someone else. For example in last chapter Naruto thought Sasuke was walking close because he was scared, but Sasuke wanted to protect Naruto, so you see why the POV change is important **

**_Stupidityunleashed-  
_****Hehe I like your Pinname too! And yes the whisker marks are from the glass. **

**_Lost Ninja #1  
_****Thank you for the support, I was so happy at the response I got from this chapter, so I will continue with this story for as long as I can keep it going with a decent plot. **

**_Nadramon  
_****Thank you. I agree with the feelings coming a little fast, but it doesn't take long to develop a crush. But there won't be any random dramatic 'I love you' I'I love you too' kinda thing. I may have a rival in future chapters for Naruto's affection, but I doubt there will be like tons of guys fighting over him, in fact, there won't me. Sasuke's parents? Were getting there. **

**_Sanzo Lover  
_****Hehe Thanks!  
****Munches Candy **

**_Kidlet360  
_****You know what's funny about your review? I _was_ smiling, and then I got the the part where you said I was probley smiling and I started laughing. Heheh I'm such a loser. **


End file.
